Love me
by Rayne99
Summary: Dumb Title I know, i'm really bad with titles and summary's just lemon.


**RyoichiXRayne**

It was a calm quiet evening Rayne was talking on skype with her best friend Fuko, who is currently in Japan while Rayne was in New York. They talked about what girls normally talk about which are boys.

"Rayne are you telling me you never take charge?" Fuko had asked making Rayne blush.

"Well no not really, I don't know what I should do." Rayne said sighing, Ryoichis birthday was coming up and Rayne wanted to give herself to him on his birthday.

"Why don't you buy yourself a babydoll outfit, and surprise him with it, or you could just wear nothing but his shirt." Fuko said staring at the camera.

"Are you insane Fuko, I can't do that I will die of embarssment before I could try that." Rayne said as her cheek started to flush.

"Oh come one Rayne you've been dating for 3 years now, You should take charge for once that will make Ryoichi happy." Fuko said getting frustrated that her friend wasn't listeing to her advice.

"Well I suppose just this once couldn't hurt I mean it is his birthday, I just worry that he won't like it." Rayne said sighng once again, making Fuko sigh with more frustration added.

"No more negativity start getting yourself primp okay, I have to go now good luck." Fuko said shutting the camera off and closing the laptop.

"Okay breathe Rayne its okay." Rayne said to herself as she headed towards their bedroom. Rayne opened the drawer and pulled out one of Ryoichi's shirts, sighing she walked into the bathroom and started to strip. She decided to keep her panties on and, wear the shirt. Rayne then pulled her hair down and started to mess with it, once she was done with that she spritz somw perfume on. Rayne looked in the mirror one last time and left the bathroom, Rayne grabbed her phone and texted Ryoichi "Hey can you come to the apartment, I want to show you something." once that sent Rayne waited patiently at the door.

(Ryoichis turn)

Ryoichi was hanging out with the usual gang when suddenly his phone vibrated with a text message from Rayne . "Hey can you come to the apartment, I want to show you something." -Rayne. Noticing Ryoichi was on his phone Mirai began to tease him.

"Hey Ryoichi is that Rayne you should invite her down here with us." Mirai said putting his arms around Ryoichi's shoulder, only to have Ryoichi push him off.

"Yeah invite Rayne its boring with just us guys here, after all we plan on celebrating your birthday together anyways." Yuzuki said drinking his third beer.

"Yes invite it would be more fun if she was here." Satsuki said giving Ryoichi his best smile.

"I want to see Rayne." Noel said in his usual monotone voice, earning a chuckle from Chiyaha.

"It seems everyone wants to see Rayne." Chiyaha said chuckling to himself.

"Alright you lot lets not forget Rayne is my wife, Also its only five minuets till my birthday she probably wants to be the first one to say happy birthday. So I am going up there alone and, if she feels like she wants to go I wil bring her down here." Ryoichi said getting up from the chair and walking towards the elevator, not before sending Rayne a quick text "On my way."

"See you later!" Mirai exclaimed as he watched Ryoichi walk away.

"I wonder what she wants to show me." Ryoichi said once he was in the elevator, patiently wating for it to get his floor.

(Rayne)

"On my way." -Ryoichi once Rayne got that text her heart started pounding hard in her chest, She wuickly got up from the couch and his behind the door. Right when she got behind the door opened.

"Rayne i'm here." Ryoichi called out as he closed the door, unaware that Rayne was behind it. As quietly as she could, Rayne went up to Ryoichi and quickly covered his eyes.

"Happy Birthday Ryoichi." Rayne whispered into his ear making Ryoichi smirk, having said that Rayne released his eyes. Ryoichi quickly turned around and saw that Rayne was in nothing but his shirt, and her panties, Rayne was feeling self concious as Ryoichi kept staring at her.

"So um what do you think Ryoichi." Rayne said unbuttoning the top of the shirt, giving Ryoichi a glance at her breasts.

"So your my present Rayne?" Ryoichi asked smirking as he wrapped his arms around her waist, as he brought her lips to his. Rayne quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, as he slid his tounge into her mouth making Rayne moan. Ryoichi ran his hands down her sides, making his way to the bottom of the shirt and sliding his hands under her shirt and cupping her butt.

"W-wait Ryoichi." Rayne stuttered as she pulled away from him, earning a frustrated sigh from him.

"What is it Rayne?" Ryoichi said upset that she interupted their make out session

"Um well I was suppose to be the one who turns you on, your birthday present was me turning you on and pleasing you." Rayne said her face flushed with embarssment, Ryoich chuckled as he lifted her head up making her stare into his brown eyes.

"I don't want you to initiate things, if you do then other guys will get to see it." Ryichi said kissing down Rayne's neck sucking hard on a particular spot, making Rayne weak to her knees.

"R-Ryoichi no one will see me like this except you, so please don't worry." Rayne stuttered as Ryoichi started to unbutton the shirt, he began kissing every inch of her expose skin. The feeling of his lips made Rayne fall into his chest, the pleasure she was feeling from his lips turned her on badly. Realizing Rayne was weak he picked Rayne up bridal style and, brought her to their bedroom. He tossed Rayne on the bed and leaned over her, Ryoichi slid her panties off and began to slide a finger up and down her folds. However; Rayne wasn't having any of that and quickly pushed him off, and sat on him staring down at him.

"I don't want foreplay this time, I just want to feel you inside of me." Rayne said pulling off his shirt and pants leaving him in nothing but his underwear. Rayne hooked her fingers onto the band and, pulled off the underwear. Rayne gulped when he saw how ready he was for her, getting over her shyness Rayne began to slide him in her. Once she was filled with him, Rayne began moving slowly for she was feeling too much pleasure to go any faster. noticing Rayne going slow Ryoichi grabbed her waist and, began to her while moving his hip.

"A-ahh R-Ryoichi right there!" Rayne exclaimed as he hit her G-spot, hearing her moan out his name Ryoichi began moving faster nearing his climax.

"Rayne i'm going to cum." Ryoichi said as he climaxed inside of her, feeling his seed inside her Rayne came as well. Tired from the pleasure she felt Rayne fell asleep on his chest, Ryoichi chuckled as he pulled her off and laid her on the bed. Laying next to her, he stroked her air smiling to himself.

"This is definantly the best present ever." Ryoichi said sliding his hand over her stomach and closing his eyes


End file.
